1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RF diode and, in particular, to an RF diode for use at frequencies above 20 GHz and having a parasitic capacitance of less than 50 fF.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, RF diodes have been manufactured using beam lead technology, in which a sintered glass layer is arranged between a silicon substrate and a contact metallization toward the diode structure. Such diodes are known from Zinke/Brunswig, Lehrbuch der Hochfrequenztechnik, 3.sup.rd ed., 2.sup.nd vol., Springer-Verlag, Berlin, 1987, p. 58, or from Microwave Semiconductors, Short Form Catalog 1988/89, pages 10 and 11. This type of RF diode is thus connected with a large manufacturing outlay. In addition, the assembly of these RF diodes cannot be carried out using conventional automatic placement machines used in semiconductor microelectronics.
An object of the present invention is to develop RF diodes with a parasitic capacitance of less than 50 fF that require a low manufacturing outlay and that can be assembled using conventional automated placement machines used in semiconductor technology.